glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio XVIII
En el estudio Francis-(Baja las escaleras)...Hola Joey-Oh, hola Francis, no te ví venir Francis-Qué estás haciendo? Joey-Francis...me siento inspirado, inspirado por Sia y Ryan Tedder Francis-Hablaste con Sia y Ryan? Tienes un autógrafo? Joey-No, no, no, no Francis, yo no me refería a eso...su carrera musical me ha inspirado...lo que me hizo recordar que es lo que quiero ser Francis-Así que...quieres componer canciones? Joey-Puedo ganar 7 Grammys a lo largo de mi carrera, dominar las listas de Billboard, pero no me sentiré completo sin por lo menos una canción escrita por mí Francis-Dejame leer esto (Toma las hojas) Joey-Es apenas un borrador, pero creo que está bien Los 2-(Leen) Francis-Ajá...Oh...vaya Joey-...Quiero cambiar esa palabra por un sinónimo Francis-Ajá...aquí puee haber una mejor rima Joey-Pensaba lo mismo Los 2-(Se miran) Francis-Yo digo que no necesita modificarse mucho Joey-Sí, pero tengo que modificar unos detalles aunque no sea necesario, no me sentiré bien si no le cambio cosas Francis-Sí...podrías ser Joey-...Porqué luces demasiado felíz? Si no me equivoco le pediste matrimonio a.... Francis-No...no, no, no, algún día quiero hacerlo pero no, no, no, no Joey-Oh...está bien Francis-Ayer fui con mi hermana a ver a mi padre en la cárcel...tenia tiempo que no lo veía Joey-Está bien? Francis-Sí...sí, está bien, sólo que...nos dijo que pronto saldría de ahí Joey-Ojalá algún día lo dejen salír Francis-No, no entiendes...(Sonríe) Dijo que definitivamente iba a salír, que su sentencia estaba por terminar y lo dejarían libre Joey-...Francis yo....no sé que decir, estás seguro? Francis-Completamente Joey-Eso es genial!...Quiero decir, es tu padre, deberías estar felíz Francis-Estoy felíz...después de tantos años al fin podré verlo sin que haya algún vidrio o una reja entre nosotros Joey-Ya veo que estás felíz (Ríen) Joey-Nos lo presentarás, no es así? Francis-Claro Joey-Espero que no me asesine Francis-No, no fue a la cárcel por criminal es sólo que... Joey-........ Francis-...En su época de universitario vivió demasiado al extremo y se acostó con mi madre y con la de Elena, y se involucró en cosas indebidas, no me siento a gusto...hablando del porqué fue a la cárcel Joey-Oh...está bien, entiendo...lo bueno es que va a salír pronto Francis-...(Sonríe) (Suben las escaleras) ................ Más tarde Mason-Shannon, puedo hablar contigo? Shannon-...Sí, qué pasa ñ.ñ? Mason-Preferiría hablarlo en privado ñ.ñ (Entran al cuarto) Shannon-Estoy en problemas? Mason-Para nada amigo, para nada, es sólo que...(Cierra la puerta) Dónde está??!! Shannon-Wow, tranquilo Mason-Si sabes donde está dimelo para buscarlo y decirle que nos deje en paz! Shannon-(Oh Dios, ya lo sabe, finje demencia)...De qué estás hablando? Mason-El verdadero padre del bebé de Jane! Ella me lo dijo, llegó al apartamento y la acorraló, le dijo que no se libraría de él tan fácil, incluso se llevo la manta que le regalé! Shannon-Así que esto es sólo por la manta? Mason-No! Quiero...quiero saber quién es para romperle la cara, no puede llegar y decir que el bebé es suyo cuando nisiquiera se interesó desde un principio en él, no entiendo porqué eligió ahora para regresar ahora que ella y yo nos reconciliamos...no quiero que lastime a Jane, no sé lo que puede hacer ese tipo, por lo que me contó, no confío en él Shannon-Entonces no te afecta que se haya llevado tu manta? Mason-Ah no, ese no es el problema, pero quiero quitársela de sus manos también porque perteneció a mi y Madison y es algo muy especial ñ.ñ Shannon-Ah ok ñ.ñ...Bree sabe quién es, le diremos que nos ayude a localizarlo Mason-Esta bien (Chocan los 5) ....................... Mientras tanto Víctor-(Toma un sorbo de su cerveza) Didier-Te ves demasiado molesto Víctor-Pero quién se ha creido? No se ha dado cuenta que nadie la amará como yo lo hago? Thomas-Déjame ver si entendí, ella cortó contigo?...Porqué? Víctor-...(Recordando) . . Víctor-Estás terminando conmigo?...Porqué?! Astrid-Me aburrí de ti, hay hombres mejores que tú, y necesitas cortarte ese cabello, pareces mexicano . . Didier y Thomas-.......... Víctor-Nadie le dice que no a mí! Se suponía que siempre estará loca por mí Thomas-Pero no puedes depender de una mujer Didier-Muchos quieren ser como tú, en la preparatoria tenías la reputación de que si se metían contigo les dabas una paliza y los hacías sufrir, todos te admiraban por tu liderazgo, no dependes de una mujer Víctor-Mi vida está acabada...ya no importa Didier-Te rindes?...Víctor, tienes que conservarte tranquilo y no perder esa cordura Víctor....... Didier-Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Victor Looking so down in the dumps Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Victor Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're ev'ryone's favorite guy Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why Thomas-No one's slick as Victor No one's quick as Victor No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Victor For there's no man in town half as manly Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on Didier y Thomas con los clientes-No one's been like Victor A king pin like Victor Didier-No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Victor Victor-As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! Didier y Thomas con los clientes-My what a guy, that Victor! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" Thomas-Victor is the best And the rest is all drips Clientes-No one fights like Víctor Douses lights like Víctor Thomas-In a wrestling match nobody bites like Víctor! Chicas-For there's no one as burly and brawny Víctor-As you see I've got biceps to spare Didier-Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny Victor-That's right! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair Todos-No one hits like Víctor Matches wits like Víctor Thomas-In a spitting match nobody spits like Victor Victor-I'm espcially good at expectorating! Clientes-Ten points for Victor! Victor-When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Ev'ry morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! Clientes-Oh, ahhh, wow! My what a guy, that Victor! No one shoots like Victor Makes those beauts like Victor Didier-Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Victor Victor-I use antlers in all of my decorating! Clientes-My what a guy, Victor! Silencio..... Víctor-Parezco mexicano con este cabello? Silencio.... Thomas-Un poco -.-'' Víctor-Esta decidido, me lo voy a cortar (Se levanta de la silla) Didier y Thomas-Noooooo D: Didier-Quédate quieto! (Le pone un gorrito) Silencio... Thomas-Ese gorrito no se te ve mal Didier-Y yo digo que también deberías plancharte el cabello Víctor-Plancharme?! Thomas-Oye sí, no se vería mal Víctor-...Porqué me dan esos consejos? Thomas-Cuando terminas con alguien es la oportunidad perfecta para superarte y hacer cambios en tu vida, y cuando ella te vea completamente diferente, se arrepentirá de haberte dejado y regresará como miserable a rogarte, para que tú, no le des bola Didier-Oye sí, esa es buena venganza Didier y Thomas-(Chocan los 5) 7u7r Víctor-...Tengo suerte de juntarme con gente con ustedes Los 3- 7u7r ....................... Mientras tanto Tyler-Bill! Has regresado Pierre-Cómo estuvo la luna de miél? Bill-Ñe, no me quejo Sam-Qué bueno que llegaste Bill, tenemos que hablar Bill-Los escucho Adam- .-. ....... (Una pequeña plática después xD) Bill-..... Todos-...... Bill-...No puede ser verdad Adam-Creelo amigo, es verdad Sam-Pensabamos que tú lo harías recapacitar Bill-...No creo que sirva de algo Sam, Adam, Tyler y Pierre-...Qué? Bill-Si está seguro de su decición nada lo detendrá, no soy nadie para convencerlo de cambiar de opinión Tyler-Bill...tenemos que hacer algo o si no probablemente se arrepentirá después Adam-Tú y Hayley necesitan escuchar esa canción Bill-........ ............................. Mientras tanto (De fondo se escucha la canción "Don't dream is over") Greg-(En su cama leyendo) Taylor, Myron, Gregory y Sheldon-(Entran) Taylor-Hey amigo! Greg-Se toca antes de entrar Los 4- .-. ....(Se miran) Greg-...Fuera Gregory-Ok ok (Salen) Greg- ^^'' (Tocan la puerta) Los 4-Greg!!! Greg-La puerta esta abierta Los 4- .-. ...(Entran) Greg-Qué pasa? Gregory-Vamos a salír, vienes? Greg-Lo siento, le dije a Elena que la vería esta noche Sheldon-Vaya, parece que ya lo perdimos a él también Greg-La amo Sheldon-Definitivamente Myron-Entonces también ya perdimos a Taylor Greg-Deberíamos hacer una cita de parejas, yo con Elena, Katherine con Francis, Taylor con Kitty, y ustedes 3 con... Sheldon, Myron y Gregory-... Greg-Con...con...con ._. Sheldon, Myron y Gregory-(Lo miran raro)..... Gregory-Anda Greg, dilo ya Taylor-No, no creo que sea buena idea que lo diga Sheldon-Dilo Greg Silencio... Greg-...Y ustedes ordenan nuestra comida y pagan la cuenta .-. Myron-Lo sabía! Taylor-Les dije que no era buena idea que lo dijera Sheldon-Ahora tengo muchas ganas de golpearte, Greg Greg-Pues hazlo, sé que desde hace mucho tiempo has querido hacerlo .-. Sheldon-Pamplinas, no es así, en realidad no me interesa lo que digan de mí Silencio...... Myron-Ya me había emocionado, Sheldon Sheldon-Si quieres golpearlo hazlo tú Myron-Qué?! Greg-(Ríe a carcajadas)...Sólo tienes 16 años xD Myron-Tengo 16 y medio! >.< Greg-Que si lo simplificamos a un número entero, tendrías 16 años Myron- ¬¬ Greg-No te sientas mal Myron (Se levanta de la cama) Estoy bromeando, no voy a salír con Elena hoy, pero oficialemnte somos pareja de nuevo Gregory-Me lo imaginaba Greg-Vamos chicos, yo y Taylor aún no nos olvidamos de ustedes Sheldon-Más les vale (Ríen) (Salen del cuarto) ............................... En el estudio (Música) Alistair-Así que quieres ser la nueva versión de Sia y Ryan Tedder juntos? Madison-Con un poco de Bruno Mars y Pharrel Williams! Investigué un poco Alistair-Bueno, añadiéndole un poco de la mezcla entre Bruno Mars y Pharrel Williams Joey-Bueno, algo así, yo pensaba... Madison-Y Adele! Silencio...... Joey-Lo que yo pensaba era... Alistair-Adele escribe sus canciones? Madison-Claro que sí, y escribió All i ask con Bruno Mars Joey-Lo que yo... Madison-Y con una pequeña gota de Taylor Swift Joey-Lo que... Alistair-Taylor no cuenta porque sólo le escribe canciones a sus ex y sus letras son un poco raras Joey-Chicos... Madison-Bueno, tienes razón, la mayoría de las canciones de 1989 tienen un significado raro Joey-Amigos .-. ... Madison-Pero "You belong with me" es hermosa y no tiene una letra extraña Alistair-Porque esa época fue antes de su disco 1989 Joey-No me ignoren :,c Madison-Tienes razón, y antes de que se hiciera esa operación Alistair-Se operó? Madison-Ese cuerpo que tiene ahora no engaña a nadie, se hizo cirugía de seguro Joey-Chicos!! >.< Alistair y Madison- .-. ...... Joey-...Yo pensaba algo así como Sia y Ryan Tedder, con una pizca de Alex Gaskarth Madison-Tu voz se me figura más a la de Alex Gaskarth Joey-Bueno, todos me dice eso, así que debe ser verdad Alistair-Cómo vas con tu canción? Joey-Miren, es esta, bueno, apenas el el borrador, faltan algunos detalles, se la mostre a Francis y dice que es buena la letra Madison-Espera, se la mostraste a Francis antes que a nosotros, tus dos mejores amigos? Joey-Emm yo, él, llegó y... Alistair-Obviamente está bromeando, te la creiste Joey-........ Los 3-(Leen la letra de la canción) Madison-...Va bien Alistair-...Deberías cambiarlo aquí por un sinónimo Joey-Eso mismo pensaba hacer Los 3-(Siguen leyendo) Alistair-Tú escribiste esto? Madison-A mí me encantó, y esta vez no es ninguna broma Joey-Que bueno que les haya gustado, pero aún no es la letra definitiva Madison-Ojalá y Mason algún día me deje leer su canción Joey-Creí que te la había enseñado Madison-No quiere mostrársela a nadie, ni siquiera a mí Alistair-Tan malo será? Joey-...No lo creo...debe haber una razón por la que no quiera mostrársela a nadie Shannon-(Baja rápido las escaleras) Chicoos, chicos, chicos, chicos (Tropieza y cae al suelo) Ah! D:... -.-'' Madison-Qué pasa Shannon? Shannon-Han visto a Mason y Bree? Los 3-...No .-. Alistair-Porqué lo preguntas? Joey-Los necesitas para algo? Shannon- ._.......Yo no los necesito ahora Madison-Pero preguntaste por ellos Shannon- ._. ...O tal vez ustedes se lo preguntaron, adiós (Se va) Joey, Alistair y Madison-(Confundidos) .................. Más tarde Bree-Atención... Mason, Shannon, Skylart, Spencer y Roderick- ._. ... Skylart-Qué hacemos aquí? Bree-El estúpido padre biológico del hijo de Jane ha vuelto Mason-Odio a ese sujeto y nisiquiera lo he conocido Bree-Tranquilo Mason...juntos lo localizarémos Skylart-Dónde está el resto de los chicos? Bree-Joey, Madison y Alistair están abajo, no sé de qué están hablando, seguro que no sospechan nada Shannon? Shannon-No lo creo, están demasiado confundidos Bree-Y Kitty y Mariah últimamente han querido pasar más tiempo con Jane para ayudarla, ya que le queda poco para dar a luz, y los recién graduados no se donde estén, así que sólo quedamos nosotros Roderick-No entiendo, qué haremos exactamente? Bree-Localizaremos a ese idiota y le daremos un buen susto para quese aleje de Jane, para siempre Roderick-Por lo menos sabes quién o cómo és? Bree-Hablas conmigo, por favor...sí, se quien és, parece una copia barata de Ryan Reynolds Spencer-(Ríe) Bree-Qué es tan gracioso, gay postmoderno? Spencer-Ryan Reynolds? Buena esa (Ríe) Bree-....... Spencer-...Espera, hablas en serio? .-. Bree-Esto es algo serio! No podemos permitir que ese idiota se acerque a ella, yo lo conocí y no es una persona de fiar, no se le puede confiar nada, y no podemos confiarle al hijo de Jane a pesar de ser el padre biológico Spencer-No entiendo, si no es de fiar, porque Jane se acostó con él en primera? Bree-Porque parecía dulce al principio...así como su mejor amigo y también me acosté con él Spencer, Skylart, Roderick y Mason- ._. ........ Skylart-Espera, tú sabias de eso último? Shannon-Cuando nos reconciliamos Bree me lo dijo antes de que se haga una confusión Roderick-Oh vaya (Gira sus ojos) Spencer-Así que...el chico que vamos a locailzar es el tipo de esa foto que pegaste? Bree-Vaya, no pensé que te dieras cuenta de eso...se llama Robert y ha vuelto para quedarse con él bebé, cómo ya lo dije, ese tipo esta loco y no sabemos lo que puede hacer con un bebé Mason-Tenemos que encontrarlo! Spencer-Tranquilizate Mason, lo haremos, no vamos a permitir que hiera a uno de nuestros amigos Roderick-Estoy de acuerdo, pero como haremos exactamente para buscarlo? Bree-Miren (Señala la foto)...Memorizen este rostros de la maldad y saldremos a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo y seguirlo a donde se hospede Mason-Oh, Elena podría ayudarnos, ella es periodista y tal vez nos ayude a localizarlo más rápido Bree, Spencer, Skylart, Shannon y Roderick-...... .-. Spencer-Sí, ella podría servirnos...y le daremos su merecido (Música) Spencer, Mason y Skylart-All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abused... All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse Roderick-Welcome to the room of people Who have rooms of people that they loved one day Docked away Just because we check the guns at the door Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades Bree-You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you You'll think, how'd I get here sitting next to you? But after all I've said, please don't forget Spencer y Mason-All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abused Shannon-We don't deal with outsiders very well They say newcomers have a certain smell You have trust issues, not to mention They say they can smell your intentions Skylart-You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you You'll have some weird people sitting next to you You'll think "How'd I get here, sitting next to you" But after all I've said, please don't forget (Mason-Watch it, watch it) (Música) Spencer y Bree-All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse Bree y Shannon-All my friends are heathens, take it slow (Mason-Watch it) Wait for them to ask you who you know (Mason-Watch it) All my friends are heathens, take it slow (Mason-Watch it) Wait for them to ask you who you know (Mason-Watch it) Mason-Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed (Roderick-It's blasphemy) I tried to warn you just to stay away And now they're outside ready to bust It looks like you might be one of us .................... Afuera (Corren) Shannon-Tenemos que correr antes de que vuelva a acercarse a ella Mason-Tienes razón, pero primero debo llamar a Elena para... Bill-Alto!! Shannon, Skylart, Bree, Roderick, Spencer y Mason-Aaahh!! D: (Se detienen y chocan uno con el otro) Spencer-Bill, no espantes así Bill- .-. ... Mason, necesito hablar contigo Mason-Ahora no Bill, tengo algo más importante que hacer Bill-Entiendo que hagas esto porque amas a Jane, quieres estar a su lado y apoyarla, pero intercambiar lo que tienes por eso es un poco riesgoso Mason-Entiendo...quieren que salte a la fama en vez de ayudar y estar con alguien que me importa más que eso Bill-No, Mason, no lo tomes de esa manera, es sólo que...tienes una voz espectacular, en lo personal es de las mejores que he escuchado, no queremos que desperdicies ese talento Mason-Hice la prueba de como es trabajar con gente como ustedes, no me lo tomen a mal, ustedes son grandiosos...pero no me gustó Bill-Porque te presentamos a la persona equivocada, Leila es como del clan Kardashian, tú me entiendes, pero creeme cuando te digo...que tendrás un futuro como artista, y la gente necesita artistas como tú, soñadores, humildes y talentosos, mucha gente mataría por esto Mason-...Agradezco tus consejos, y que ustedes se preocupen por mí, cuando estaba en Ohio podía imaginarme todo menos estar frente a ti en esta ciudad...pero estoy seguro de lo que decidí Bill-Piensalo bien...estás seguro? Mason-...Jane me necesitará cuando su hijo nazca...estoy seguro, así tal vez encuentren a alguien más con el mismo talento que yo Bill-Está bien...se lo diré a Hayley y a los demás, que lo intenté, pero tú eres un chico seguro de sí mismo...y eso lo admiro...los veo después (Se aleja) Mason-....... Bill-Oye... Mason-(Voltea) Bill-...Y tú conoces a alguien? Mason, Bree, Skylart, Shannon, Spencer y Roderick-(Se miran) (Se intercalan escenas de Joey en el estudio escribiendo y componiendo una canción) Mason-Claro que conocemos a esa persona Spencer-...A veces puede ser insoportable...pero es el mejor amigo de mi novio, es buena persona por dentro y buen amigo Bill-...No lo conozco mucho, cómo és él? .............................. Mientras tanto En Spothlight dinner Katherine, Francis, Myron, Greg, Gregory, Taylor y Sheldon-(Hablaban en la mesa) Joey-Bueno, no sé si ya esté lista Madison-Hiciste un buen trabajo...es bueno Alistair-Preguntales a ellos c+omo les parece y así decidirás si es buena idea o no Joey-...(Suspira) Bill-(Entra) Andreas-Pasa algo Bill? Bill-Andreas, lo tengo! Creo que ya sé quien es la persona indicada para esto Andreas-Y Mason? Bill-Está seguro de su decición, pero me acaba de aconsejar a alguien que tal vez sea el indicado Andreas-Está infiltrado entre ellos? Bill-(Abre la boca) (Música) Bill y Andreas-....... Joey, Alistair y Madison-Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh Joey-From the get go I knew This was hard to hold Like a crash the whole thing Spun out of control Joey con Alistair-Oh, on a wire, we were dancing Two kids no consequences Pull the trigger, without thinking There's only one way down this road Joey, Madison y Alistair-It was like a time bomb, set it in motion We knew that we were destined to explode And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage You know I'm never gonna let you go Madison y Alistair-We're like a time bomb Gonna lose it, let's defuse it Baby, we're like a time bomb but I need it Wouldn't have it any other way Alistair-Well, there's no way Out of this so let's stay in Every storm that comes Also comes to an end Madison con Joey-Oh, resistance is useless Just two kids, stupid and fearless Like a bullet, shooting the love-sick There's only one way down this road Joey, Alistair y Madison-It was like a time bomb set it in motion We knew that we were destined to explode And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage You know I'm never gonna let you go Joey y Alistair-We're like a time bomb Gonna lose it, let's defuse it Baby, we're like a time bomb but I need it Wouldn't have it any other way (Música) Madison-Got my heart in your hands Like a time bomb ticking It goes off, we start again When it breaks, we fix it Madison con Joey y Alistair-Got your heart in my hands Like a time bomb ticking We should know better But we won't let go Los 3-It was like a time bomb set it in motion We knew that we were destined to explode (Joey-Destined to explode) And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage You know I'm never gonna let you let me go (Joey-I'm never gonna let you go) Joey y Madison-Like a time bomb Gonna lose it, let's defuse it Joey y Alistair-Baby, we're like a time bomb but I need it Wouldn't have it any other way Los 3-Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh Francis-(Se levanta y aplaude) Bill-...... Los 6-(Aplauden) Greg y Gregory-Siiiii Joey-Acaban de ser testigos del nacimiento de una nueva canción Katherine-En serio fue sensacional, no puedo creer que lo hayas escrito tú Francis-Bueno deberán creerlo, yo leí la letra de la canción y juraría que es suya Joey-...(Sonríe) Francis-(Sonríe un poco) Taylor-Es como una nueva versión de Ryan Tedder y Sia Joey-Bueno, no es para tanto Madison-En serio Joey? Fue espectacular Myron-A mí me encantó Sheldon-Es sorprendente Joey-Gracias (Sonríe) Bill-Y original Silencio... Joey-...... Bill-...Disfruta este momento con tus amigos, hablaré contigo en otra ocación (Se va) Taylor-Bueno, si es lo que pienso, Bill quiere que... Francis-Taylor!...no hay que predecir nada, sólo hay que...disfrutar el momento Joey-Gracias chicos, de verdad agradezco sus comentarios positivos, me hace sentír satisfecho de lo que he hecho, pero basta de hablar sobre mí, qué tal...si brindamos, por el padre de Francis, pronto saldrá de la cárcel y se reunirá con sus 2 hijos, de diferentes madres, pero siempre unidos Francis-(Sonríe) Joey-...Por Francis y Elena (Brindan) Francis-No es necesario (Ríe un poco) ............................ Mientras tanto Mason, Elena, Bree, Shannon, Spencer, Roderick y Skylart- (En la camioneta) ^^'' Bree-Era por este camino, cuando me lo encontré Spencer-Crees que sirva de pista? Hay demasiados hoteles en los que hospedarse aquí y demasiadas calles Bree-Silencio Spencer! Spencer- -.-' Bree-Sigan vigilando si viene Spencer-Ok, alteza ¬¬ Elena-Así que es este chico de la foto? Para mí sería fácil detectarlo Skylart-(Con los minoculares) Ajá, es lo que todos planeamos hacer, ojalá lo encontremos Elena-...Si me permites Skylart-Ah, está bien .-. (Le da los minoculares) Elena-Gracias ñ.ñ (Mira a través de los minoculares) Roderick-Ves algo? Elena-En eso estoy Mason-Olvidenlo, hay mucha gente en esta ciudad, tardaríamos siglos en encontrarlo, porqué no... Elena-Eureka! Lo tengo! Mason-Dónde?! Elena-Ahí (Señala)...es él? Bree-...Chica, debo decir que eres buena Shannon-Lo encontraron? Elena-Ahí está Mason-Él? (Señala a Robert) Bree-...Claro que sí Spencer-Parece una copia barata de Ryan Reynolds (Ríe) Bree-Eso sólo es gracioso cuando yo lo digo Spencer- ¬¬ Mason-Segura que es él, Bree? Bree-Estás hablando conmigo, claro que lo és Roderick-Ahora que haremos? Mason-Está claro lo que hay que hacer, compermiso Shannon-Oye, fíjate donde pisas Mason-(En el volante) (Arranca) Elena-Mason, qué vas a hacer? Mason-Creeme, sé lo que hago (Conduce) Roderick-Un momento, va a..... Spencer-En serio? No, no lo creo Mason-(Se pasa al otro carril para alcanzar a Robert) Roderick-Porqué va en sentido contrario? Spencer-Emm Mason .-. Mason-(Sigue conduciendo) Sujetense, será un gran golpe Todos-Qué?! D: Shannon-No lo hará Mason-(Conducía) Skylart-No eres capaz Mason Mason-(Conducía) Bree-Sí lo hará Mason-Estoy cada vez más cerca 7u7 Elena-Detente Mason!! Mason-Falta poco 7u7 Todos-Nooooo!!!!!! D: Skylart-Estás loco, Mason McCarthy!! (Toma el volante y cambia la dirección) Mason-Oye, ya lo tenía enfrente! Skylart-Ibas a atropellarlo?! Mason-Claro! Todos- .-. .......... Elena-Tranquilizate Mason, no lo vamos a matar Mason-(Suspira)...No quiero que Jane sufra por su culpa, y más si yo pude hacer algo para impedirlo y hacer que se aleje de ella, quiero darle su merecido Bree-Y lo harás Mason...lo seguiremos Skylart-Yo conduciré Bree-No te preocupes, pagará por haber vuelto Mason-...(Suspira) Elena-Creen que se aleje? Bree-Parece ser muy hombre pero por dentro es un cobarde, si le dan un gran susto seguro se aleja y nunca vuelve...parece que aquí es dónde vive Mason-Vale, tengo que salír de aquí Bree-Mason, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque si lo llegas a ofender... Mason-Al diablo, tú misma dijiste que es un cobarde Elena-Dale su merecido! Mason-Eso haré! (Chocan los 5) (Baja del camioneta) Hey tú!! Robert-(Voltea) Yo? Mason-Acaso tú te llamas Robert? Robert-Sí, claro Mason-Soy Mason, mucho gusto ñ.ñ Robert-Encantado de conocerte ñ.ñ Mason- ñ.ñ ...Ahora escúchame! Muy bien...Alejate de Jane, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella Robert-Ah, entonces tú debes ser el gemelo incestuoso del que tanto hablaba Jane cuando nos conocimos Mason-Sí, lo soy, pero no tengo una relación incestuosa con mi hermana, ella está casada! Robert-Felicitaciones a tu hermana Mason-No quieras cambiarme el tema, Robert, apenas te conozco pero no quiero imaginarme el tipo de persona que eres, Jane me habló de ti, y no es justo que cuando ella te dio la noticia no respondieras la paternidad, y fue demasiado cruel que le dieras dinero para un aborto, qué clase de persona hace eso?! Robert-Quiero recuperarla, yo soy el padre y tengo derecho de estar a su lado Mason-Por si no lo sabes, ella ya no te necesita porque me tiene a mí, así que vete por donde llegaste y jamás vuelvas Robert-Crees que vas a alejarme de ella tan fácil? Quién eres tú para decirme eso? Mason-Por si no lo sabes ahora yo soy su novio y es mi deber preocuparme por su bien, y por el de su hijo, ella es mi todo, es la chica que siempre voy a amar, y no dejaré que tú le hagas daño, porque no eres una persona de fíar, se tantas cosas de ti que no dejaría que te acerques a un bebé! Robert-Tú no sabes nada de mí vida! (Lo toma de la solapa) Mason-Sé lo suficiente! (Lo golpea) (Pelean) Bree-Algo me dice que esa pequeña charla no salió nada bien Skylart-No puede ser, lo está matando Roderick-Deberíamos separarlos? Bree-...No Shannon-Tal vez nos necesite Mason-(Lo golpea) Aléjate de mi y de Jane!! (Se aleja) Robert-(En el suelo sangrando) Spencer-No, no nos necesita Robert-...Y qué ganas tú?! Acaso de harás pasar por el padre biológico de ese pequeño demonio?! Silencio.... Mason-...No exactamente eso...pero yo mismo me encargaré de que tenga las cosas que probablemente tú no serías capaz de darle (Se va) Elena-Ahora tengo ganas de golpearlo yo también Bree-No te preocupes, no es necesario...no volverá en mucho tiempo (Música) Mason-I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top He's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out When I thought she was mine, he caught her by the mouth Skylart-I waited eight long months He finally set her free I told her I couldn't lie, she was the only one for me Two weeks and we had caught on fire He's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile (Música) Mason y Elena-Whoa, well I never meant to brag Mason-But I've gotten what I wanted now Spencer y Roderick-Whoa, it was never my intention to brag Roderick-To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good 'Cause I got her where I want her now Spencer-And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so It just feels so good Bree-Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change Shannon-And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged Los 2-I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way Elena-Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! (Música) Mason y Elena-Whoa, well I never meant to brag Mason-But I've gotten what I wanted now Spencer y Skylart-Whoa, it was never my intention to brag Skylart-To steal it all away from you now Spencer-But God does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so It just feels so good Mason-I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving (Música) Bree-Whoa, well I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Mason y Elena-Whoa, well I never meant to brag Elena-But I've gotten what I wanted now Skylart y Shannon-Whoa, it was never my intention to brag Shannon-To steal it all away from you now Roderick-But God does it feel so good 'Cause I got her where I want her now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so Mason-It just feels so good ............................ Más tarde Tyler-Hablaste con él? Bill-Lo hize...y está seguro de su decición, se los dije, no cambiaría de opinión Silencio...... Sam-Qué podemos hacer? Dónde encontrarémos a alguien tan talentoso como nosotros? Bill-Qué bueno que dijiste eso, hablé con Mason, y me dijo que estaba seguro de su decición, pero...también me aconsejó a alguien Andreas-Yo ya sé quien es Tyler-Quién? Silencio... Bill-(Abre la boca) Pierre-Amigos!! Todos- .-. ..... Pierre-Nos llaman en el auditorio Hayley-Porqué harían algo así? Adam-Nos querrán decir algo? Silencio...... .......................... En el auditorio Hayley-Chicos, pasa algo? Joey-No, sólo...tenemos algo para ustedes Madison-Antes que nada queremos agradecerles lo que han hecho por nosotros y...así como creer, gracias Alistair-Todos ustedes son sorprendentes Skylart-Muchisimas gracias...en especial a ti Bill Bill-........ Skylart-Cuando estábamos en preparatoria te admirábamos, es muy importante para nosotros que estés aquí, que quieras apoyarnos...y como dice Madison, que creas en nosotros, es algo que nunca esperábamos que sucediera Bill-Bueno...gracias a ustedes chicos (Sonríe) Skylart-Y preparamos algo como agradecimiento, así que solo...disfruten Joey con los chicos-Some nights, I stay up, cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Skylart con los chicos (Joey con los chicos)-But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh (Oh, whoa) What do I stand for? (Oh, whoa) What do I stand for? Greg-Most nights, I don't know Anymore Joey con los chicos-Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh Alistair y Joey (New Directions)- This is it, boys, this is war (Oh, oh whoa) What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa) Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh) Spencer y Roderick (New Directions)- I was never one to believe the hype (Oh, oh whoa) Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa) Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Kitty (Myron)-That's alright (That's alright) Kitty y Myron con Taylor (Kitty)-(I found a) martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering Just who I, who I, who I am Oh, who am I? Mmh Taylor (Kitty)- Who am I? (Mmh) Who am I? Mason con los chicos (Mason)- (Well) some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change Elena con los chicos-(Joey con los chicos)- And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (I always win) Francis con los chicos-But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh Sheldon con los chicos (New Directions)- (Oh, woah) What do I stand for? (Oh, woah) What do I stand for? Sheldon-Most nights I don't know Katherine-Oh, come on Roderick (Katherine)- So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my, my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my) Mariah (Madison)- (Oh, come on) When I see stars, when I see When I see stars, that's all they are (Oh, come on) And when I hear songs (Oh my, my) They sound like a swan (Oh my) Joey-So come on (Alistair-Oh, come on) (Katherine-Come on) (Madison-Oh, come on) Taylor y Greg (New Directions)-Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh, oh whoa) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh) Francis y Sheldon (New Directions)-This one is not for the folks at home (Oh, oh whoa) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh) Katherine-My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" And then I look into my nephew's eyes Jane-Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah Oh, ah, yeah, ah, oh whoa Joey con los chicos (Madison)- Oh (Oh whoa, whoa, whoa) (Alistair-Oh, whoa) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (Alistair-Oh, whoa) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Alistair-Hah) Oh (Alistair-Haah) Oh (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Alistair-Oh) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (Alistair-Aah) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) Oh (Yeah) Alistair y Madison (New Directions)-The other night, you wouldn't believe (Oh, oh whoa) The dream I just had about you and me (Oh whoa) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) (Katherine-Oh, come on) Francis (New Directions)- It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (Katherine-Yeah) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa, oh) (Katherine-Oh come on) It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (Katherine-Oh) It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa, oh) (Katherine-Woah) (con los chicos-Oh) Francis y Katherine con los chicos-Oh whoa!, oh whoa, oh (Aplauden) Bill-Felicidades chicos, se merecen lo mejor Bill sonrió al ver a todos celebrando el éxito de esa presentación, de verdad se notó que se diviertieron a lo máximo, ahora ellos se habían vuelto como los hijos que alguna vez habría deseado, y se siente satisfecho de todo lo que ha hecho. Invitados especiales